Lazy Sunday
by melisandre013
Summary: Warning: yaoi


Most people consider Sundays to be a day of rest. And not just because their respective faiths tell them it is so. The majority of people choose Saturday as a day of play, and Sunday as their chance to rest. Most pirates agreed with this notion. _Most _pirates. The captain of the Thousand Sunny would never let himself rest on a Sunday. Luffy continued in his upbeat, hyperactive mode throughout the day. To Luffy, Sunday was no different from any other day.

All Zoro wanted was a nice lazy Sunday. He would spend the morning sleeping, either in his cabin or in the shade on the deck. After lunch, he'd take another couple of naps. If he had the energy Zoro might train for a little. He wasn't going to completely laze about the whole day. Well, most likely. Zoro was sure that he would have gotten up to do something, but at the moment he was unwilling to move toward that something.

Zoro watched from his hiding place as Luffy cornered Chopper and Robin into playing with him. Luffy had a bottle of soap and a bubble blower. Robin and Chopper's job was to catch them. Both the doctor and historian seemed exhausted from a week's worth of travails, but Luffy had coerced them into his silly game. At least Robin could sit down as her multiple arms sprouted from the deck and caught the bubbles, unlike Chopper who actually had to run back and forth.

The swordsman chuckled, turned his back on Luffy's game and its miserable players, and slunk away to his cabin. He imagined the feel of the bed as it cushioned his body, and the texture of the blankets around his body. Zoro smiled and closed the cabin door.

Zoro had slung his swords onto the floor and was just lying down as the door squeaked open. A figure entered the room and quickly shut the door. The light was dim, but Zoro could still make out the cook's features.

"Oi, shit-cook," Zoro growled. "What do you want?"

"Shutup, marimo." Sanji stepped closer to the bed. He watched as Sanji stepped out of his shoes. Sanji climbed onto the bed next to Zoro, squirming under the covers. Zoro crossed his arms behind his head and looked down at Sanji who had wrapped his legs about Zoro. Sanji turned his head up to see Zoro.

"If you're here for sleeping, fine. But if you want more, leave. We can do that later," Zoro said. Sanji smirked.

"Sleep sounds nice, but in about thirty minutes, Luffy is going to charge into the galley demanding breakfast. If I'm not there, he'll come looking for me. Then when he realizes that I'm in here, he'll burst into the room screaming and wake you up too," Sanji said. "Do you really want 'meat' to be what you wake up to? Wouldn't a little fun before breakfast be a better idea?"

Sanji leaned up to Zoro, kissing the other man lightly on the mouth. Zoro rolled his eyes, muttered a 'che', and rolled Sanji onto his back. Zoro firmly pressed his lips to Sanji's before he moved them to plant a row of kisses along Sanji's neckline. Zoro nipped at the collarbone.

"I was hoping to sleep my way through the day, so you better make it worth my while," Zoro muttered as he slowly unbuttoned Sanji's shirt. Underneath the dark blue buttoned-up shirt laid pale flesh, which Zoro's mouth went for hungrily. Sanji squirmed.

Zoro pulled his own shirt over his head and began to unfasten the buttons on his pants when Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand, preventing him from ridding himself of them. Zoro gave Sanji a confused look. Sanji smiled and pushed Zoro onto his back. The cook moved to Zoro's belt and began to slowly undo it and the buttons with his teeth. Zoro just stared as Sanji took charge in a way he didn't usually do. As his pants slid off, Sanji pulled Zoro's hard self out of his boxers.

Sanji's mouth was warm and wet. Zoro groaned as Sanji slid his lips down as far as they would go. Zoro could have sworn that he was hitting the back of Sanji's throat. That seemed like it would be painful, and he was going to ask so. But Sanji began to suck. His thighs quivered, tension causing them to shake as Sanji slowly licked along his member. Even though his mouth was occupied, Sanji still managed to grin. Zoro loved that Sanji could bring him to this state, but he hated that Sanji used it to his advantage. Zoro hated being mocked.

The cook began to go faster, and Zoro fought to keep back a moan. His hips roiled as the pressure built inside his body. Zoro felt the orgasm growing from the pit of his stomach. Just at the moment of his climax, Sanji moved away, causing Zoro to spray onto the sheets. Sanji stood smoothly. He began gathering his shirt as thoughts began filtering into Zoro's brain once more. _Shit, the fucking bastard caused my sheets to get all dirty and sticky. _

"Shit-cook," Zoro said, his voice raspy. Sanji looked up. "What did you do that for?"

"You didn't like it?' Sanji said innocently. Zoro growled and sat up.

"Not that, fuckface. This." Zoro gestured at the mess his sheets were now.

"Actually, I think you did that." Zoro glared at him. "Look, how is this? I'll put them in the wash later and get you new ones. You'll have to wait though until after I make breakfast."

"But I want to sleep _now_."

"Hey, not my fault." Sanji shrugged his shoulders. "You know, though, cooking will get done faster if someone helps me set the table and organize things in general. If that were to happen, I could clean your bedding sooner."

"You bastard," Zoro said. He understood what Sanji meant, and he began putting his pants and shirt back on.

"It's Sunday, marimo." Sanji walked toward the door. With his hand on the knob he said, "I'd like to get everything done early so I can relax. I'm sure you understand."

And with that, Sanji left.


End file.
